Los tiempos cambian
by Dios dragon
Summary: Natsu vuelve en el tiempo por un ser misterioso después saber que Zeref solo es un peón de un ser infinitamente mas poderoso que casi acaba con su vida pero su misión sera proteger a sus amigos,salvar a Zeref y derrotar a su amo ¿Quien sera? y¿Natsu podrá derrotarlo ¿si algunas muchachas se enamoraran de el por saber cosas de ellas y apoyarlas en momentos de debilidad ? NatsuXHarem
1. Capítulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo

_**No soy dueño de Fairy tai ago. esto porque la serie es mi favorita este fic será algo de acción/Harem y quizá comedia pero eso lo veré después pero por el momento disfruten**_

* * *

><p>Zeref esta va en una montaña de roca negra cuando ordeno a su ejercito de demonios acabar con Magnolia y traerle a todos los dragón slayers pero en ese momento los gremios se unieron para acabar con el ejercito de demonios los gremios iban desde Sabertooth hasta Blue Pegasus Pero el que mas destacaba fue Fairy tail pues comandaba la batalla que duro 3 días completos donde nadie cedía hasta que los demonios fueron aplastados en ese momento Natsu corrió adentro de la cueva mientras todos estaban agotados al entrar encontró a un muchacho de piel blanca con túnica negra el muchacho era Zeref y corrió asía Natsu y lo abraso<p>

Zeref mientras abrasaba a Natsu le dijo ''Por favor ayúdame el maestro me obligo a hacer esto por favor ayuda '''

Natsu mientras apartaba a Zeref '' ¿Cómo que quieres que te ayude querías destruir Magnolia y Fairy Tail mi familia maldito'

Zeref con lagrimas en la mejilla ''Lo siento mucho el maestro me obligo por favor máteme''

Natsu con cara sorprendida'' ¿Quién es tu maestro a caso Aconologia?

Zeref con lagrimas corriendo por toda su cara ''No Agnologia y yo somos esclavos el maestro es más poderoso que todos los gremios del mundo el fusiono mi magia negra y el poder de Agnologia''

Natsu aun mas sorprendido'' ¿Es más poderoso que tú? ¿Cómo es que no he oído hablar del?

Zeref limpiándose las lagrimas 'Si él es infinitamente más poderoso que yo y nadie lo conoce por que le Bora la memoria a los que lo ven o simplemente los elimina''

Natsu entonces aun sorprendido ''Porque no huyes no tienes por qué hacer esto ´´

Cuando Natsu acabo de hablar Todos los gremios entraron en la cueva rodeando a Zeref pero él se quedo quieto mientras lloraba en silencio

Maestros de los gremios al unisonó** ''Este es tu fin monstruo prepárate''**

Todos atacaron a Zeref con su mejor movimiento e septo Natsu que pensaba en lo que dijo Zeref

Pero al impactar los ataques contra Zeref todos pensaron que sería el fin pero un gran aura negra envolvió a Zeref y entonces oyeron gritos '''No amo por favor piedad Agnologia no tiene la culpa de mi fracaso por favor no lo haga el es inocente''

Cuando el aura se evaporo vieron a un dragón de escamas negras y detalles en azul todos gritaron ''Agnologia''

Agnologia se envolvió de un aura negra más espesa que la de Zeref y entonces la expulso asía todos cuando Natsu sintió el impacto y vio su bufanda que se volvió polvo y vio a su alrededor noto que todos estaban tirados en el suelo y no respiraban

Natsu ''_maldito te matare aunque me cueste la vida_ '' Natsu se levanto

Agnologia abrió la boca y lanzo una descarga de energía negra Asia Natsu y antes de impactar Natsu escucho una voz masculina que decía

'' No puedes morir aquí me debes derrotarme en su momento pero antes debes derrotara mis mejores esclavos te daré una segunda oportunidad pues tienes más potencial del que te imaginas así que explótalo al máximo no me decepciones niño y no olvides tu futuro ´´

Natsu cero los ojos y sintió algo caliente en su pecho abrió los ojos y vio a Ignel Natsu lloro y abraso al dragón de fuego haciendo que despertara

Ignel pregunto **'' ¿qué pasaba? ''**

Natsu respondió ''me abandonaste ¿por qué?''

Ignel '**'Natsu solo es una pesadilla vuelve a dormir mañana empieza tu entrenamiento''**

Natsu Se sentó en el suelo de la cueva y vio sus ropas solo llevaba un taparrabo de color café y salió a ver lo que había pasado al salir vio la luna llena y un bosque en calma

Natsu Se acerco a un estanque de agua que estaba al lado de la cueva y al ver su reflejo y vio una pequeña copia de él y pensó en lo que avía pasado y se pregunto si la vos lo avía mandado de vuelta al pasado pero también se pregunto si tenía toda su fuerza el uso todos sus poderes estaban al máximo pero el noto que avía perdido el relámpago que Laxus le dio cuando escucho una voz atrás de él y vio a Ignel

Ignel sorprendido y le pregunto ''

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de responder

Ignel ''**Es de esperarse eres mi hijo hahaha '' **Ignel rio

Natsu '' ¿Qué año y día es papa?''

Ignel ''**Hoy es 7 de Julio de 775 ¿por qué preguntas eso hijo?´´**

Natsu Sonrió y pensó que podía salvar a Lisana, Simón y podía evitar ir a Edolas además de poder proteger a Fairy tail y lo más importante encontrar al maestro de Zeref y derrotarlo

Ignel grito ¡**Natsu responde con un demonio¡**

Natsu ''No es nada importante papa ¿te puedo pedir un favor?''

Ignel : **''Claro Natsu ¿qué deseas?''**

Natsu ''Quiero que me entrenes como un verdadero dragón slayer ´´

Ignel ''**Bien con ese nivel que tienes por el momento puedes practicar a un nuevo nivel pero te lo advierto será muy duro quizá puedas morir ¿Natsu estás seguro?''**

Natsu ''Por supuesto ¿qué debo hacer?''

Ignel ''**Por el momento duerme mañana empezaremos pero antes quita todas esas rocas** ''

Natsu Tomo 4 piedras el doble de su tamaño y las coloco a 5 metros de la cueva

Año 777 Julio 7

Natsu Despertó sabe que este día tenía que llegar cuando volteo y vio una carta al y a lado de ella avía una caja azul y su típica bufanda blanca Natsu leyó la carta

_Lo siento hijo debo ir a resolver un problema no puedo decirte adonde iré ni cuando volveré dejo estos en tus manos tu as entrenado más duro de lo que esperaba te ganaste lo último que quedo de mi mejor amigo esta lacrima es la magia misma de el ultimo dragón del relámpago esto aumentara tu poder de modo increíble hijo lo ciento perdóname atte. Ignel _

Natsu Tomo la bufanda y se la ato al cuello mientras abría la caja y vio un cristal de color amarillo lo olio y comió y una gran masa de relámpago cubrió a Natsu cuando se disipo Natsu se sentía lleno de energía pero no había comido nada en las últimas semanas por el entrenamiento con Ignel y una lacrima no era suficiente entonces salió corriendo a buscar manzanas en el bosque pero no encontró nada solo avía un puñado de vallas en un arbusto de hojas azules las vallas eran de tono violeta y se las llevo a la cueva para saber si eran peligrosas entonces se adentro en ella hasta el lugar donde Ignel solía dormir y encontró una montaña de libros y vio un libro de plantas donde se encontraba la imagen de las vallas y decía

_Esta es la valla inhuma es una rara y deliciosa planta que recobra toda la energía del que la consume además que aumenta el rendimiento en un 50%_

Natsu al leer que aumentaba el rendimiento dejo de leer y puso todas las vallas en su boca y las comió produciendo que Natsu escupiera las vallas pues sabían demasiado dulces y volvió a leer el libro y decía

_ADVERTENCIA solo se debe comer uno pues si son come más de uno puede tener cambios físicos drásticos pues esta fruta mágica tiene la capacidad de convertir a humanos normales en perros como se dice el nombre de esta fruta inhuma_

Al acabar de leer Natsu se preocupo y corrió asía el estanque y vio que dos orejas de perro de color rosa que sobresalían de su cabeza y sintió que su taparrabo se rompió al ver una cola de perro Natsu estaba más que asustado pues pensaba que no podía salvar a sus amigos como un animal pero los cambios se detuvieron y cuando Natsu se calmo las orejas y cola desaparecieron

Natsu salto de felicidad y empezó a correr por todos lados cuando sintió que la cola y las orejas salían de nuevo

Natsu corrió asía la cueva a buscar en el libro sobre una cura pero leyó

Al comer más de una de estas frutas el paciente no tiene remedio pero solo las emociones fuertes pueden causar los cambios físicos

Natsu entonces se calmo y empezó a caminar y pensó en donde podría encontrar algo de ropa pues la zulla está completamente destrozado

Natsu entro en un pueblo donde los habitantes huyeron del pues Natsu tenía sus orejas y cola de perro pues estaba avergonzado de estar desnudo paso todo el día buscando ropa pero no encontró nada

2 semanas más tarde

Natsu se instalo en una cueva el no podía ir a fairy tail desnudo pues Erza lo golpearía y no sabía en donde estaba así que se quedo buscando ropa de su talla y información pero algunas personas empezaron a ir la cueva donde Natsu estaba en los alejaba y decía que si se acercaban los volvería su cena

Natsu pensó ''Como encontrare ropa de mi talla y especial mete como encontrare Fairy Tail ?''Tu eres el demonio que me pidieron eliminar mas te vale divertirme pues estoy aburrida''

Natsu volteo y vio una niña de más o menos su edad de pelo blanco con una cola de caballo ella tenía un chaqueta de color negro y un short igual de negro que de java ver sus piernas también tenía un collar con pinchos y votas góticas

Natsu la reconoció al momento era Mirajane de pequeña el recordó que antes era muy violenta e impulsiva y parecía gótica

Natsu dijo ''Yo no he hecho nada por favor me puede ayudar señorita'' mientras pensaba ''No quiero que limpien el suelo con migo

Mira'' que quieres y porque te ayudaría '' mientras se adentraba a la cueva oscura

Antes de ver a Natsu el se tapo atrás de una roca mientras le salían las orejas y la cola y le dijo

Natsu '' por favor mantenga es distancia estoy desnudo y entre en la aldea para conseguir algo de ropa pero no encontré nada además que solo voy cundo tengo hambre

Mira '' por favor los demonios no tienen pena así que ven acá y déjate ver''

Natsu'' No soy un demonio soy un humano''

Mira 'Claro como un humano tiene orejas de perro´´

Natsu'' comí una fruta mágica y me paso esto''

Mira entonces se acerco mientras Natsu se tapaba la entrepierna con su cola pero mira tomo sus orejas

Mira agarro las suaves orejas de Natsu y jugó con ellas y dijo ''veo que no Hera mentira lo de las orejas ''

Natsu'' Por favor suélteme que necesito algo de ropa '' dijo con cara sonrojada

Mira entonces se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba desnudo y se sonrojo mientras se alejaba

Mira ''lo ciento pensé que me andabas engañando'' dijo aun sonrojada

Natsu ''Descuida solo necesito algo de ropa y saldré de forma pacífica''

Mirajane no confiada en Natsu así que le hiso un trato

Mira'' te ayudare a cambio de que seas mi mascota por un año''

Natsu '' ¿Como que quieres que sea tu mascota? ''

Mira ''Mas bien serás mi sirviente dicen que los demonios son leales'' dijo con cara de malicia

Natsu ''Esta bien no me queda de otra pero no soy un demonio '' dijo con tristeza

Mira fue al pueblo por algo de ropa y se la dio a Natsu

Natsu '''Gracias por la ayuda ''Natsu sabía que Mira seria su boleto para entrar en fairy tail

Mira ''no nos hemos presentado soy Mirajane Stratuss ¿Cómo te llamas?''

Natsu contesto con una sonrisa '''Soy Natsu Dragnel mucho gusto mira''

Mira'' ¿Quién te hadado permiso de decirme así sirviente? a hora debemos ir al pueblo para decir que resolvi el problema''

Natsu ''Bien pero me puedes decir que haces aquí tu sola una niña linda como tú no debería estar sola por ahí''

Mira sonrojada ''Aunque no lo parezca soy un mago muy poderoso soy conocida como el demonio de fairy tail ¿Has oído hablar del?

Natsu ''Si dicen que en ese lugar hay mucho potencial me gustaría ir pero no ce donde queda''

Mira ''Bien te llevare para que Erza vea mi nuevo demonio'' dijo con aire de superioridad

Mira ''Vamos a cobrar la recompensa y nos vamos''

Natsu ''También me debo disculpar y comer algo ''

Mira 'Tienes hambre pobrecito'' dijo con voz dulce

Natsu'' Si por favor me puedes dar algo de comer''

Mira con cara demoniaca 'Comete esto'' dándole un puñetazo a Natsu en la cabeza

Natsu ´´Por qué haces eso 'con una lagrima estilo anime

Mira ''Movámonos no tenemos todo el día debemos ir por mi dinero e ir a Fairy tail

**FIN Capitulo 1**

**Esto ni yo me lo creo pero al fin escribí como 2000 palabras estoy orgulloso espero que les fuste y aceptare sugerencias **


	2. Chapter 2 Bien venido a Fairy Tail

**Hola me siento orgulloso de que les gustara el primer capítulo para ser sincero pensé que a nadie le gustaría pero veo que me equivoque tengo una pregunta les Gustaría que fuera un limón pues un amigo me aconsejo pero dejare una encuesta en mi perfil pero vamos a lo principal**

Capitulo 2 Bienvenido a Fairy tail

Después de recoger el dinero y disculparse por lo ocurrido Natsu y Mira salieron del pueblo

Mira ''Cárgame esclavo ''

Natsu'' ¿Por qué? Además ¿por qué me dices esclavo? ´´

Mira ''No te acuerdas del trato ahora levántame ''

Natsu'' bien pero no te arrepientas después'' Natsu levanto el cuerpo completo de Mira con una mano esto la sorprendió y la puso en sus hombros y salió corriendo a máxima velocidad

3 Horas después

Natsu ''Mira por favor bájate esto es maltrato animal´´ dijo Natsu con sus orejas y cola de perro de fuera una lagrima estilo anime

Mira ''Cállate solo faltan 10 kilómetros además recuerda el trato perrito y mira quien se está arrepintiendo ahora sigue caminando'' después le dio una patada con sus botas asiendo que Natsu corriera más rápido que antes

Natsu ''Por favor tengo hambre necesito comer'' mientras su estomago rugía

Mira suspiro ''bien comerás llegando a Fairy tail ''

Natsu con una gran sonrisa ''Bien ahora estoy encendido'' cuando acabo de decir eso se impulso usando sus flamas triplicando su velocidad Mira estaba preocupada pues se andaba Resbalando de los hombros de Natsu ella grito '' ¡RESPETA A TU AMA¡'' cuando dijo eso tomo las orejas de Natsu y las mordió

Natsu ''Haaaa suéltame duele mucho '' dijo con una cara de dolor y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que se tropezara y callera de cara en la tierra mientras Mira callo sentada en la espalda de Natsu

Mira'' Bien al menos llegamos a la ciudad en tiempo record'' dijo mientras se calmaba por la velocidad que Natsu uso para correr

Natsu escupiendo un poco de tierra ''Ya llegamos asique donde queda fairy tail''

Mira'' bien sígueme'' mientras caminaba por las calles

Natsu recordó muchos momentos que ocurrieron en su tiempo y especialmente te las tiendas que desaparecerían por sus peleas y discusiones con Gray y Erza

Mira ''Bien venido a Fairy Tail'' dijo señalando una puerta gigantesca de madera

Natsu ''Muchas gracias por traerme Mirajane'' dijo con felicidad

Mira '' Como no voy a traer mi nuevo sirviente'' dijo mientras pateaba la puerta

Mira ''ya volví y la rojita quiero que vea algo '' mientras Natsu estaba atrás de ella

Natsu miro Fairy tail en sus años de juventud vio a un Waka y Macao jóvenes una Cana jugando con unas cartas una Levy pequeña leyendo un montón de libros entonces vio una niña de cabello corto y Blanco con un vestido largo azul ojos verdes y unos zapatos formales Natsu se dio cuenta desde el momento en que vio su cabello que se trataba de Lisana la mejor amiga de Natsu cuando eran pequeños

Lisana ''como te ha ido hermanita me trajiste un regalo si si si'' decía con luces en sus ojos

Mira ''Si te traje un nuevo perrito para juegues con él además este perro es muy diferente a todos los demás él me trajo cargando asta aquí'' dijo tomando a Natsu de la cola alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo

Lisana ''Esto no es un perro es un cosplayer'' dijo con trisa mientras veía a Natsu y el estaba con cara de dolor pues Mira lo tenía fuerte mente agarrado de la cola

Toda la alianza se quedo viendo a Natsu pues nunca vieron que un cosplay estuviera tan bien hecho pero lo más extraño fue el todo de cabello de Natsu que era rosa

Natsu ''¡YA BAJAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ¡ ''dijo con un furia mientras Mira lo dejaba en el suelo

Mira ''Que delicado me saliste perrito además eres mi esclavo por un año asique puedo a ser contigo lo que me plazca'' dijo con un tono burlón

Natsu ''Ya me puedes dar de comer tengo mucha hambre'' dijo mientras su estomago rugía mas fuerte que antes asiendo que unos pocos de la alianza se rieran

Mira ''bien pero ponte esto esta que te llame'' ella le puso un collar negro a Natsu con una correa

Natsu ''Esto es necesario yo nunca faltamos a mi palabra'' dijo mientras Mira lo arrastraba por el suelo

Mira ''Bien pero dime ¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail? No hace mal tener más miembros ''dijo pero en ese momento entro un muchacho de pelo azul oscuro con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca y Natsu pensó espero que este Gray no sea tan estúpido como el de mi época

Natsu dijo ''Hola cómo te llamas ''mientras pensaba ''No debo empezar mal con el mini cubito de hielo''

Gray ''Mira veo que conseguiste nuevo perro como se llama'' dijo mientras soltaba risas

Natsu ''a quien le llamas perro nudista de segunda'' dijo con enojo

Gray ''No me llames estríper y además ¿qué haces aquí mascota? Dijo el pequeño mago de hielo

Natsu '' te dije nudista pero te queda mejor estirpe y no soy una mascota soy un mago ''dijo chocando su cabeza con la de Gray mientras todo el gremio volteo a ver al mago de hielo y al muchacho mitad perro discutiendo

Grey ''Mira calma a tu animal que lo voy a castrar''

Natsu ''Quieres que limpie el suelo contigo'' dijo con ira

Mira ''Grey deja a Natsu yo soy la única que puede molestarlo entendiste cubito de hielo'' dijo con cara de demonio mientras caminaba hacia Gray el estaba tan asustado que salió corriendo

Natsu con una sonrisa ''gracias te debo una ama'' dijo esto mientras camino asia ella y la abraso

Mira sonrojada'' bien comamos perrito'' dijo con una sonrisa asiendo que todo el gremio se sorprendiera

Lis ''¿Cómo te llamas cosplayer? Y ¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello de rosa? ¿Perdiste una apuesta con Mira-one sama? '' dijo viendo los ojos de Natsu

Natsu '' Me llamo Natsu Dragnel no soy un cosplayer no me teñí el cabello mi cabello es roza natural y hice un trato con Mira y ahora soy un sirviente por un año y quiero unirme a este gremio'' dijo con una gran sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

Mira'' Bien donde esta Elfman necesito saber que tan fuerte es mi nuevo perro'' dijo con orgullo

Lis ''Elf-one sama salió en una misión '' dijo mientras trataba de tomar la cola de Natsu pero no podía pues se movía de lado a lado mientras Natsu ni se dio cuenta hasta que al fin Lisana tomo la cola y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas lanzando al pequeño dragón slayer Asia la pared

Lis'' Que buen cosplay es muy resistente '' dijo con sorpresa

Natsu ''¡No es un cosplay por última vez¡'' dijo con enojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Lis ''¿Eres humano? '' dijo y todo el gremio volteo a ver a Natsu

Natsu'' Si soy humano pero las orejas y cola las tuve cuando comí una fruta mágica'' dijo con una lagrima estilo anime salía de su ojo

Lis ''¿Eres mago?'' dijo mientras acariciaba la cola de Natsu este empezó a quedarse dormido pero un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó y vio un chico 3 años mayor que el era rubio con camisa amarilla pantalones cafés y audífonos además de que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo y unas botas de militar el muchacho dijo ''Contéstale a la niña mocoso ''

Lis ''Cálmate Laxus yo era la que lo estaba arrullando'' dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza de Natsu

Mira ''Toca a mi perro una vez mas y are que grites como una niñita ¿Entiendes?'' dijo mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba y veía a Laxus con ojos de demonio

Laxus ''Bien pero si aceptas salir con migo'' dijo mientras se acercaba a Mira pero antes de llegar a ella le dio una patada en la entre pierna haciendo que se tumbara en el suelo por el dolor de la patada

Natsu ''Nunca hagas enojar a Mira'' el dijo mientras intentaba levantar al pesado adolescente

Laxus ''Gracias niño pero ya estoy mejor'' dijo mientras tenía sus manos sobre su entre pierna todo el gremio empezó a reír hasta que Laxus se levanto y les lanzo una mirada de ira que izo que todos pararan de reír

Natsu ''Ya me puedes dar de comer Mira por favor '' dijo cuando su estomago rugió tan fuerte que todo el gremio lo volteo a ver

Mira ''¿Desde cuándo no comes Natsu? Dijo preocupada mientras corría ala cocina del gremio

Natsu contesto en vos alta ''No como desde hace 2 semanas'' todo el gremio se quedo en silencio pues como podía un niño de esa edad no comer nada por 2 semanas

Mira llego con 2 platos llenos de chuletas de cerdo y las puso sobre la vara mientras Natsu se sentó en una silla de madera

Natsu ''sebe delicioso ¿quieren comer con migo Mira Lisana? Y ellas asintieron sentándole al lado del dragón slayer el les dio un plato mientras comía el otro pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos Natsu se había comido todo el plato de chuletas

Natsu ''Esta delicioso Mira cocinas como un ángel'' dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca

Mira se sonrojo de nuevo y dijo ''Dime ¿Qué hacías en esa cueva?'' dijo mientras acariciaba las orejas de Natsu pero el contesto

Natsu ''Si sigue así se siente tan bien ama sigue sigue'' dijo mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de Mira haciéndola sonrojarse en ese momento las puertas del Gremio se abrieron de golpe y dejaban ver un pequeño anciano con bigote blanco y casi calvo e septo por un poco de cabello a cada lado de su cabeza tenía un gorrito chistoso naranja con amarillo y ropa del mismo tono Natsu supo en el momento que vio su tamaño sabía que era Makarov el líder de Fairy tail

Makarov ''Hola mis hijos como les ha ido'' dijo mientras saludaba a todo el gremio y miro a su nieto Laxus que estaba caminando con una mano en su entrepierna

Laxus ''como te ha ido anciano'' dijo mientras volvía a caer al suelo

Makarov suspiro ''Laxus sabes que Mirajane no le interesas verdad y ¿quién es ese chico con el cabello teñido? Y ¿Qué ase durmiendo en Mirajane?'' Dijo señalando a un Natsu casi dormido en las piernas de Mirajane y ella lo empujo cayendo en el suelo de piedra

Natsu ''¿Por qué me tiras? Yo estaba dormido'' dijo enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza y volteando a ver a Makarov

Makarov ''¿Cómo te llamas hijo? Dijo mientras le daba la mano a Natsu

Natsu ''Soy Natsu Dragnel mucho gusto Viejo y me gustaría unirme al gremio'' dijo mientras sonreía

Makarov ''Bien pero tenemos reglas especiales para los de tu especie los demonios son de cuidado así que llena esta forma y después dámela '' dijo mientras la daba un papel a Natsu

Natsu ''No soy un demonio por dios'' dijo mientras sus orejas y cola decaían de tristeza

Makarok ''¿Entonces que eres niño? Dijo mientras caminaba asía la vara y tomo una cerveza

Natsu ''soy un humano solo que me pasaron un par de cosas después de que papa desapareció pero eso es historia para otro día'' dijo mientras toma va un lápiz del mostrador y contesto la forma de admisión

**Nombre :Natsu Dragnel**

**Magia: Dragón Slayer de fuego**

**Edad: 10 años**

**Padre o Tutor: Ignel Dragnel**

**Hogar, lugar de nacimiento, invocado en: Encontrado en el bosque de bebe**

**Especie: humano/maldito**

Makarov quemo la forma con un cigarro de Waka y dijo ''caíste no importa lo que seas siempre y cuando nos consideres amigos y familia además tengo curiosidad sobre esa magia de dragón slayer''

Natsu ''¿quiere verla en acción?'' cuando dijo eso alzo su puño en llamas

Makarov y todo el gremio se sorprendió al ver a Natsu jugando con fuego en su puño

Natsu ''están sorprendidos verdad'' dijo un poco arrogante

Makarov ''Es sorprendente ¿Quién te enseño esa clase de Magia?

Natsu ''Mi maestro''

Makarov ''debe ser un mago muy poderoso para saber controlar el fuego y no quemarse''

Natsu ''No es precisa mente un Mago el es un dragan''

Mira''jajaja No me hagas reír como se te ocurra que existan esas cosas solo existen en cuentos para niños y como explicas que te encontré en esa cueva''

Natsu ''Bien les contare la historia'' todo el gremio se reunió asiendo un círculo alrededor de Natsu después de 2 horas contado la historia todo el gremio se sorprendió al saber que Natsu fue entrenado por el dragón rey del fuego

Natsu''Bien estoy algo cansado voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco'' dijo caminando asía la puerta del gremio

Makarov ''espera no te hemos puesto la marca del gremio'' dijo mientras estiraba su mano tomando a Natsu del hombro

Mirajane corrió asía la vara y tomo un sello ''¿donde lo quieres? y ¿ qué color?''

Natsu ''En mi mano derecha y rojo por favor'' entonces Mirajane presiono el sello en su mano y se formo la insignia de fairy tail en la mano de Natsu y el salió del gremio arrastrado por Lisana

Lis ''juega con migo Mira-one sama dijo que podía ordenarte lo que quiera y tu lo arias sin cuestionar y quiero que juegues con migo'' mientras se adentraba en el bosque

Natsu pensaba ''esto es muy divertido que recuerdos '' Entonces se puso de pie y juego con Lis hasta que se ponga el sol

3Horas después

Mira ''Ya es tarde debo irme lástima que la rojita no estaba aquí para probar a Natsu y espero que no le haga nada a Lis si lo hace lo voy a dejar peor que muerto'' dijo mientras caminaba fuera del gremio y vio a Natsu sentado al lado de Lis viendo el atardecer

Lis'' esto es muy hermoso'' y sintió una mano calientes tomando la zulla

Natsu ''No tan bello como tu eso lo apuesto''

Lis se sonrojo mientras sentía algo muy hermoso en su interior mientras Natsu sostenía su mano mientras que Mira los estaba viendo mientras sentía algo extraño en su interior esta era la primera vez que sentía esto y no sabia como manejarlo asi que solo se quedo callada pero Natsu se dio cuenta de su presencia así que dijo' 'Mira no te sientas sola ven y acompáñanos'' dijo mientras caminaba asía ella Lis se tapo los ojos pues pensaba que iba a golpear a Natsu pero en vez de eso ella lo sigue i se sentaron a ver el atardecer

Natsu pensando ''esto es muy bueno pero porque Mira se pone roja estará enferma''

Mira pensando'' es muy lindo con esa actitud y esas orejitas pero que fue seo que sentí cuando el andaba tomando la mano de Lis ''

Lis ''Es muy amable y se preocupa mucho por mi es algo extraño pero extraño en el buen sentido y me hace sentir en el cielo es muy lindo''

Mira ''bien vámonos tenemos que ir a casa'' dijo mientras se levantaba

Natsu ''Tienes razón pero no creen que tu hermano se enoje con migo si me ve en su casa''

Lis ''como sabes que tenemos hermano'' dijo sospechando de Natsu

Natsu sudaba balas pues no tenia respuesta y solo se quedo callao

Mira ''No te acuerdas que hablaste de Elfman y le dijiste one-sama'' dijo mientras tomaba del collar a Natsu

Natsu ''Notan fuerte no puedo respirar'' dijo mientras era arrastrado nueva mente por Mira

Lis ''Natsu puedes dormir con migo esta noche'' dijo con un poco de tinte rojo en sus mejillas

Mira sentía de nuevo esa sensación en el pecho y dijo ''el se dormirá en el patio'' dijo enojada mientras jalaba con más fuerza a Natsu

Liz ''Por favor deja que duerma en casa'' dijo poniendo ojitos de perro hasta que Mira accedió

Mira ''bien pero dormirá en la sala'' dijo mientras llegaban a una pequeña casa pintada de blanco con un techo azul

Lis subió las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad y se echo a dormir

Mira ''Voy a tomar un baño quieres venir'' dijo sonrojada pensando que no entendía que era un baño pues un dragón lo crio

Natsu ''está bien ve poniendo el agua'' dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa

Mira se sorprendió pero no podía dar marcha atrás así que subió al baño y puso el agua cuando escucho un estruendo abajo y vio un muchacho de pelo blanco con músculos con una camisa negra y pantalones azules que estaba intentando golpear a Natsu pero no lo alcanzaba

Mira ''Elfman deja a Natsu el es mi nueva mascota'' dijo corriendo dándole un puñetazo a Elfman lanzándolo al sillón

Elfman ''¿Qué ase este peli rosado en la caza?'' dijo señalando a Natsu

Mira ''Natsu es mi nueva mascota por un año asta entonces no te permitiré tocarle ni un pelo'' dijo mientras abrasaba a Natsu esto lo sonrojo y le salió la cola y las orejas la cola le izo un agujero a los bóxers

Mira ''¿Por qué la cola y las orejas te salieron? Dijo acariciando la cola de Natsu

Natsu ''Solo pasa cuando tengo una emoción fuerte'' dijo aun sonrojado

Elfman ''Mira aléjate de esa bestia deja que lo venza '' mientras se lanzo a Natsu pero el lo detuvo de un golpe sin mucho esfuerzo Mirajane se sorprendió como era posible que dejara inconsciente a Elfman de solo un golpe y parece que se contuvo

Natsu ´´Espérame dejare a Elfman en su cama'' dijo cargando a Elfman

Mira ''Bien pero no tardes'' dijo mientras iba al baño

Natsu entro al baño con una toalla blanca atada ala cintura y vio a una joven Mirajane con una toalla blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo

Mira ''No me veas y entra a la tina'' dijo sonrojada

Natsu entro en la tina y empezaron a hablar de cosas variadas mientras se lavaban mutuamente e septo las partes intimas

Mira ''Te avías bañado con alguien antes''

Natsu ''No nunca me he bañado con alguien más'' dijo pesando que estaba en el pasado

Mira ''Me puedes lavar la espalda Natsu´´ dijo sonrojada

Natsu ''Si pero mientras tú me lavas la cola'' dijo también sonrojado

Mira aun mas sonrojada que antes ''B-B-Bien '' Dijo tartamudeando

Natsu pensando ''No es la mira de mi tiempo pero ella es aún muy pequeña solo tiene 11 años además no tiene el mismo cuerpo que el de la Mirajane de mi tiempo tiene un par de melones pero esta tiene un par de Naranjas''

Al acabar de bañarse Mira se puso una piyama negra y Natsu se puso su ropa del día

Mira ''Estas seguro que no quieres una cobija en la mañana esto esta helado''

Natsu ''Descuida no puedo tener frio' 'tomo la mano de Mira y ella sintió su calor ella golpeo a Natsu pues no sabía qué hacer ella corrió por las escaleras al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama y tomo una almohada y grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero la almohada evitaba que alguien la ollera y pensó ''que me pasa el corazón me late muy rápido y me tiemblan las piernas '' y dijo maldito perro

Mientras tanto Natsu se arrastraba asta el sillón y se quedo dormido por el agotamiento

**Al fin lo siento por la tardanza pero la escuela no me deja pero al menos acabe este capítulo no olviden la encuesta Pero el siguiente capítulo Erza se unirá al harem Próximo capitulo **

**Un día con un caballero**


	3. Capitulo 3 Un día con el caballero

**Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí tienen el 3 capitulo**

**Capitulo 3 el caballero escarlata**

Natsu estaba dormido en el sofá de la familia Strauss mientras Mirajane cocinaba el desayuno Lis estaba cambiándose y Elfman estaba en el comedor

Mira ''ya esta la comida vengan antes de que se enfrié'' dijo poniendo unos platos con salchichas y huevos

Lis ''Natsu vamos levántate es hora del desayuno'' dijo mientras jalaba a Natsu de la cola

Mira ''¡LEVANTATE FLOJO¡''Dijo mientras tiraba un vaso de agua en la cara de Natsu

Natsu ''Que yo no me comí el pastel lo juro'' dijo algo adormilado

Mira ''ya es de mañana el desayuno está listo'' dijo jalando a Natsu del collar

Elfman ''¿Por qué esta aquí ese peli rosa?'' dijo molesto

Lis ''Mira lo trajo y dice que es su nueva mascota'' dijo poniendo el plato de Natsu en el suelo

Natsu ''¿Por qué debo comer en el suelo?

Mira ''No es obvio los perros comen en el suelo'' dijo mientras le aventaba una salchicha a la boca de Natsu

Elfman ''Peli rosado deja de quejarte porque cuando Mira salga a una misión te echare del pueblo a patadas '' dijo mientras le lanzaba un poco de huevo a Natsu

Mira ''el te dejo inconsciente anoche así que dudo mucho que le ganes'' dijo mientras tomaba un poco de te

Elfman ''No me agás reír se que tú me detuviste para defender a tu Novio peludo''

Mira sonrojada ''No es mi novio es mi mascota además el puede fácilmente contigo''

Elman ''Claro y los peces trepan arboles'' dijo con un poco de enojo

Natsu ''Te puedo ganar con mis manos atadas a la espalda'' dijo mientras comía huevo de su plato

Elfman ''Me voy al gremio las espero allí y no traigan a su mascota'' dijo señalando a Natsu

Mira ''Natsu también es miembro del gremio te veremos más tarde''

Lis ''Mira te toca lavar los platos me adelantare junto con elf-one sama'' dijo mientras corría junto con su hermano

Mira ''Natsu lava los trastes y asegúrate que queden tan brillantes que pueda ver mi reflejo si veo un solo plato sucio dormirás en la calle '' dijo serrando la puerta con fuerza

Natsu pensando ''al menos tengo comida y una cama caliente '' dijo mientras lavaba los platos

En el gremio

Grey ''Donde esta Natsu quiero ver que tan fuerte es ese pulgoso'' dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa

Lis ''Grey Natsu está en casa lavando los platos y sobre tu camisa'' dijo señalando el mago de hielo

Grey ''Mi camisa donde esta'' dijo mientras corría por todo el gremio

Mira ''Buscabas esto ''dijo mientras sostenía una camisa y la abeto por la ventana

Laxus'' Grey nunca cambiara pero bueno'' dijo mientras se ponía sus audífonos todo el gremio asintió

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe y dejaron ver a Natsu con un delantal blanco todo el gremio empezó a reír

Laxus ''Mira veo que encontraste un buen esclavo'' dijo con una lagrima de la risa

Grey en la puerta ''jajajaja buen perro muy bueno'' dijo acariciando la cabeza de Natsu

Natsu le dio un mordisco a Gray y lo empezó a agitar en el aire

Grey ''quieres pelear sarnoso ''dijo poniendo sus manos en posición

Natsu ''Claro princesa de hielo'' dijo poniéndose en guardia

Makarov ''No se permiten peleas dentro del gremio si van a pelear háganlo afuera''

Cana ''Hagan sus apuestas el príncipe de hielo o el perro nuevo'' dijo mientras todos apostaban a Grey o bueno casi todos

Lis ''Apuesto 500 a Natsu'' dijo dándole una bolsa blanca a Cana

Cana ''estas segura Grey es muy fuerte tu amigo no tiene ninguna oportunidad'' dijo tomando la bolsa de Lisana

Makarov ''empezara en 3''

Grey estaba creando un círculo mágico en su mano

2..

Natsu se puso en guardia

1

Una sombre con el cabello rojo llego a tiempo para ver la pelea

Makarov ''Empiesen'' dijo mientras se quitaba del camino

Grey ''**Ice Make: lanza''** Cuando dijo eso 5 lanzas se dirigieron a Natsu y una gran nube de humo se alzo

Grey ''Creo que gane'' dijo caminando asía el gremio

Natsu'' ¿Eso debía dañarme? Natsu se limpio un poco de agua de la cara

Todo el gremio se sorprendió al ver que no la había pasado nada

Natsu ''Me toca '' cuando dijo eso corrió asía Grey el le lanzo muchas dagas de hielo pero se derretían a 20 centímetros de Natsu cuando estaba cerca de él le dio en rodillazo en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo unos metros de Natsu

Grey ''Como mi hielo no se puede derretir '' dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre de la nariz

Natsu ''fácil le pedí a mi maestro que me enseñara a pelear con magos de hilo ,agua y viento ellos son los más peligrosos enemigos que tiene mi magia''

Mira ''es impresionante puede con Grey con mucha facilidad'' dijo con una leve sonrisa

¿ ¿Quién es ese niño? Dijo una niña con un vestido blanco y azul largo con una pechera de acero y un cabello corto de color escarlata

Mira'' ya llegaste Erza ese niño es mi mascota'' dijo sonriendo mientras jalaba a Erza asta adelante para ver la pelea

Natsu ''Eso es todo lo que tienes Princesita de hielo'' dijo mientras se acercaba a Grey

Grey ''¿Qué magia usas? No es posible que mi hielo se derrita'' dijo poniendo se dé pie

Natsu ''Uso magia de Dragón slayer pero no la estoy utilizando'' dijo mientras encendía sus puños en flamas y corrió asía Grey y grito **''Puño de hiero del dragón de fuego''** Al impactar en el estomago de Gray la lanzo y atravesó el gremio y también rompió muchas mesas y sillas y en medio de todo había un Grey en bóxers inconsciente todo el gremio se sorprendió al ver a Grey ser derrotado con tanta facilidad

Makarov ''La pelea a terminado Natsu Dragnel gana'' dijo mientras alzaba la mano de Natsu

Elfman ''Esto no a acabado falta una pelea con un verdadero hombre'' dijo lanzando se a Natsu

Makarov ''Bien La pelea de Natsu Dragnel Y Elfman Strauss comienza ahora ''cuando acabo de hablar Elfman transformo su mano en la de una bestia con la piel negra y le lanzo un puñetazo a Naatsu pero él lo detuvo con su puño y le dio una patada lanzándolo unos centímetros hacia atrás pero antes de tocar suelo Natsu le dio una patada lanzándolo unos metros en el aire después dio un salto a la altura de Elfman y encendió su puño y grito **''Garra del dragón de fuego''** lanzando a Elfan con gran velocidad a la tierra haciendo un pequeño cráter

Mira ''Elfman estas bien'' dijo acercándose el cráter pero Elfman estaba inconsciente

Makarov ''La pelea a terminado Natsu Dragnel gana de nuevo'' dijo mientras levantaba la mano de Natsu de nuevo

Lis ''eres increíble Natsu y ve cuánto dinero gane'' levantando 2 sacos repletos de gemas y oro mientras Mirajane intentaba levantar a Elfman del cráter

Mira'' te daré un premio por tu victoria '' entonces le lanzo un pedazo de pastel de freza

Erza ''Oye eso es mío'' dijo enojada

Mira ''Deberías dejar de comer pastel vaca escarlata'' dijo pegando su frente con la de Erza

Erza ''repítelo de nuevo puta demonio'' dijo alzando su puño

Mira ''No oíste te dije vaca escarlata y se me olvido que machota también'' dijo igual alzando su puño

Erza ''Quieres pelear de nuevo'' dijo invocando una espada

Mira ''Cuando quieras limpiare el suelo contigo'' dijo envolviendo su puño en aura Negra todo el gremio se escondió detrás de las mesas menos Natsu que se acerco a Erza

Natsu ''esto es tulló tómalo es mi favorito pero no me gusta quitarle la comida a las niñas lindas'' entonces le entrego el pastel a Erza sonrojada

Erza ''Eres muy amable Dragnel toma un poco'' dijo dándole una cucharada de pastel en la boca

Mira sentía la misma sensación que sentía cuando Natsu tomo la mano de Lisana y grito ''Natsu hoy duermes en la calle y te ordeno que seas el sirviente de la vaca escarlata hasta mañana''

Erza ''Dime vaca de nuevo y te rompo las piernas'' dijo mientras dejaba e pastel en la mesa

Natsu ''Cálmate ama'' dijo mientras abrasaba a Erza por la espalda para evitar que peleara con Mira y le dio una cucharada de pastel igual en la boca

Erza ''Gracias y ¿Por qué te dice mascota esa demonio? Y ¿Qué para que son esas orejas y la cola?'' dijo mientras apretaba la cola de Natsu

Natsu ''Por favor suelta'' dijo mientras tenía cara de dolor por el fuerte agarre de Erza pero ella apretó más fuerte y vio como Natsu se retorsiva de dolor

Erza ''Lo siento mucho no sabía que eras un demonio'' mientras sobaba la cola de Natsu

Natsu'' No soy un demonio y ¿Qué deseas Erza?'' dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella

Erza ''¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No te lo he dicho toda vía''

Natsu en su cabeza ''como explico eso necesito ayuda ya se'' y dijo ''Los dragón slayers tenemos unos sentidos híper desarrollados escuche tu nombre cuando estaba peleando'' señalando sus orejas de perro

Erza ''impresionante me serás de utilidad tengo una misión así que sígueme'' jalando a Natsu del collar

Lis ''Adiós Natsu cuídate tráeme un regalo'' dijo despidiéndose

Mira ''Maldita vaca '' dijo mientras estrujaba una botella esta romperla todos se voltearon a ver a una Mira más que celosa enojada

Lis ''cálmate Natsu volverá luego pero cálmate solo trabajaremos'' dijo tomando un trabajo

Mientras tanto Natsu y Erza caminaban y hablaban pero Erza dijo sonrojada ''puedo acariciar tus orejas'' Natsu ''claro solo no las jales'' entonces se agacho y Erza sintió sus suaves orejas y dijo ''son muy lindas y tu cola también es real'' dijo acariciando su cola Natsu ''Claro pero ahora debemos a ser el trabajo'' dijo mientras caminaban hacia el bosque

Erza ''el trabajo es acabar con un grupo de bandidos pero tomara un poco de tiempo'' dijo mientras caminaban asía el puerto de Magnolia

Natsu ''¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dime que no vamos a ir en bote por favor'' dijo un poco mareado de solo pensar en subirse a un bote

Erza ''Si vamos a ir a una isla donde se dice que se encuentran los bandidos ¿Teda miedo Natsu? Pero no tenemos otra opción asique quédate aquí y no te muevas voy a ver qué bote nos lleva a la isla Bican'' dijo mientras se alejaba de Natsu

Natsu''¡PODEMOS NADAR¡'' grito pero Erza no le izo caso alguno

Ni 15 minutos pasaron y Erza había vuelto con 1 boletos para el barco

Erza ''vamos que ya esta apunto de zarpar el barco'' dijo mientras jalaba a Natsu de las orejas

Natsu ''No por favor '' dijo mientras intentaba sostenerse de el puerto

Erza ''Vamos Natsu no tengas miedo es solo un barco'' dijo jalando a Natsu mas fuerte

Natsu ''Bien pero no es mi culpa si algo malo pasa'' dijo cuando se resigno y subió al barco que era un yate gigantesco con muchas habitaciones y parecía lujoso pero había un pequeño problema solo había una habitación que debían compartir

Erza y Natsu se sentaron juntos en su recamara del barco pero cuando se puso en marcha paso lo siguiente

Erza ''Natsu estas bien tevés enfermo'' ella veía a un Natsu de color verde su cola y orejas estaban decaídas por el mareo

Natsu ''Podría decir medan ganas de vomitar cada vez que me subo a cualquier vehículo'' Dijo mientras se acostaba en el regazo de Erza

Erza ''Natsu por favor aguanta voy por medicina'' dijo levantándose

Natsu ''ya lo e intentado pero solo la magia me ayuda'' dijo un poco mareado

Erza ''Ha bueno que se la va a hace vamos a dormir hasta que lleguemos '' dijo quitándose su peto

Natsu ''es una gran idea pero antes te traje algo de el puerto entonces saco una caja roja con un moño rojo en sima de ella

Erza en su cabeza ''Ni yo recordaba que es 9 de Junio'' y dijo ''Gracias Natsu'' entonces tomo el regalo y al abrirlo había un pastel de fresa adornado con vainilla que decía feliz cumpleaños

Natsu algo calmado ''Feliz cumpleaños Erza'' dijo dándole un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Erza sonrojada ''¿Como sabias que es mi cumpleaños si apenas nos conocimos hoy?'' dijo sospechando de Natsu

Natsu avía pensado en la mentira perfecta'' Mira me dijo que una de sus amigas cumplía años hoy así que cuando te vi discutiendo con ella me di cuenta que eras tú y cuando te fuiste a encontrar un barco busque el regalo perfecto para alguien tan bonita como tú y al ver el pastel pensé que sería perfecto'' dijo dándole otro abrazo a Erza

Erza mucho mas sonrojada ''Bueno vamos a dormir que el viaje es largo y tenemos tiempo de sobra'' acostándose en la cama

Natsu'' Bien buenas noches'' dijo acostándose en el suelo

Erza ''Natsu no tienes por qué dormir en el suelo ven acuéstate'' dijo acomodándose de un lado de la cama

Natsu ''Muchas gracias Erza'' dijo quedándose dormido al instante de acostarse en la cama

Erza ''Duerme bien perrito'' dijo acariciando las orejas de Natsu pero al final también se durmió

5 horas de viaje después

Erza fue la primera en despertar y vio a Natsu abrasarla y acurrucarse en su pecho [que apenas sobresalía] y grito ''Natsu suéltame'' golpeando al pobre dragón slayer

Natsu aun mareado pues el barco no se había detenido ''¿Qué hice?'' dijo sobándose el estomago

Erza ''No te agás el tonto sabes bien lo que estabas haciendo'' dijo mientras se ponía el peto de nuevo

Natsu ''no hice nada tu pastel sigue en solo una pieza'' dijo señalando la caja con el pastel pero en ese mismo momento se oían explosiones en la cubierta del barco

Erza ''Natsu vamos a ver que pasa'' dijo mientras jalaba a Natsu del collar

Al salir vieron un grupo de 50 bandidos en la parte delantera y trasera del barco

Vandido ''Bien entreguen todo el dinero y gemas y los Nose rains no les aremos daño

Erza ''Perfecto Natsu atrapémoslos '' dijo mientras invocaba 2 espadas curvas

Natsu ''espérame dijo mientras envolvía sus puños en flamas el y Erza empezaron a pelear con todos los bandidos Natsu no se eesforsaba en lo mas minimo en eliminar a 10 con sus puños del dragón Erza por su parte estaba en una pelea muy difícil con 25 Bandidos que la rodearon un bandido dijo ''Que linda niña no la dañen mucho nos será útil para quitar el estrés'' dijo mientras se acercaba a Erza pero ella le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo asía una puerta del barco Mientras Natsu estaba rodeado por los miembros restantes del grupo ''Que niño mas fuerte será perfecto para venderlo'' dijo un anciano con barba negra chaqueta azul y era calvo mientras envolvía sus manos en magia de viento y grito **''corte de tormenta''** lanzando una gran cantidad de viento hacia Natsu pero el lo contesto con **''Rugido del dragón de Fuego''** y una gran cantidad de fuego salió de su boca chocando con la corriente de aire y destruyéndola después y Natsu dirigió su ataque a todos los bandidos restantes dejándolos inconscientes y un poco chamuscados

Erza estaba luchando espada a espada con 2 gemelos con el cabello verde oscuro y bestian esmóquines despedazados hasta que uno de ellos le lanzo un frasco azul obscuro en los ojos de ella y el otro le dio un golpe lanzándola al océano

Natsu ''¿Qué le hicieron a Erza?'' dijo con furia

Gemelo 1 ''Le dimos una pócima que inhabilita las magias de reequipar pues tu amiga usa solo esa magia por lo que vi'' dijo mientras lamia su daga

Gemelo 2''Morira tu novia si no la salvas pero no podrás salvarte de nosotros somos más fuertes que cual quiera que de esos debiluchos'' dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Natsu ''Los venceré y después salvare a Erza **'''Rugido del relámpago del dragón de fuego'''** y salió disparado una gran cantidad de flamas naranjas y relámpagos de la boca de Natsu y destrozo la parte del barco donde estaban los bandidos inconscientes

Natsu ''Atenlos y envíen el dinero a fairy tail '' le dijo a las personas del barco mientras se lanzaba al agua Erza estaba con los ojos serados cuando llego a ella el la tomo y Nado hasta una isla que estaba a pocos metros pero el grito** '**'Flamas** eléctricas en los pies'' **entonces una gran cantidad de electricidad y flamas salían de sus pies y llego en pocos segundos a la orilla

Natsu ''No respira'' dijo mientras le quitaba el peto la camisa y el sostén y puso su oído en el pecho desnudo y escucho el débil latido de su corazón empezó a presionar su estomago pero no funciono entonces decidió darle respiración boca a boca

Erza sentía que las fuerzas se iban hasta que sintió algo suave, dulce y cálido en sus labios cuando abrió los ojos vio que Natsu la besaba ella tocio agua y lo alejo vio que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y se sonrojo pero Natsu la abraso

Erza ''Natsu ¿Qué paso los bandidos , la recompensa y porque me abrasas ?'' dijo aun sonrojada y abrazando a Natsu

Natsu ''Los vencí a todos la recompensa la podemos cobrar ya y te abraso porque no quiero que nada te pase '' dijo soltando a Erza

Erza ''bien pero tengo una última pregunta''

Natsu ''¿Qué pasa?'' dijo un poco confundido

Erza ''¿Por qué estoy desnuda de la cintura para arriba?'' dijo con ira en sus ojos y un aura roja que la cubría

Natsu ''Este pues yo debía ver si estabas bien así que te quite la ropa para oír tu corazón y te di respiración boca a boca porque tu corazón no se oía bien'' dijo sudado balas pues pensaba que lo iban a golpear

Erza ''Bien vamos a Fairy tail este día ha sido muy largo'' dijo mientras se bestia de nuevo

Natsu ''Bien pero esta vez nadando'' dijo mientras saltaba al agua

Erza ''Natsu no te adelantes **Reequipar sirena'' **cuando dijo eso su ropa se cambio por la de un disfraz de sirena con un sostén de almejas y una cola ella alcanzo a Natsu en poco tiempo

Natsu ''eres genial Erza si me ganas te daré un pastel de fresa completo'' y se envolvió de energía de rayo nadando mucho mas rápido

Erza se sorprendió al ver que Natsu también podía usar electricidad y nado junto con Natsu cabeza a cabeza y un viaje de 5 horas lo hicieron en 5 minutos

Llegaron al gremio caminando y hablando de lo difícil que fue ese día pero Erza no podía sacar esa sensación cuando Natsu le dio respiración boca a boca

Erza ''Ya llegamos asique hasta mañana cuídate'' y ambos tomaron diferentes caminos

**Bueno el siguiente capitulo entrara una joven Cana junto con un pequeño happy así que esperen un poco tambien va a estar una pelea entre Natsu y Laxus asta pronto**


	4. Capitulo 4 Laxus vs Natsu

**Capitulo 4 Laxus vs Natsu**

Natsu volvía a la a casa de la familia Strauss pero al entrar Lis estaba sentada en la sala Elfman estaba comiendo un poco de pan y Mira estaba leyendo un libro con la portada en rosa cuando ella miro a Natsu se levanto

Mira ''Como te fue con la vaca '' dijo mientras caminaba asía Natsu

Natsu ''Muy bien cuando dormimos ella me dejo dormir en la cama junto a ella '' dijo mientras caminaba a la zalá

Mira pensaba ''Maldita vaca es solo mi perro'' dijo mientras presionaba sus puños Lis tenía una extraña sensación era muy fría y sentía enojo al mismo tiempo y pensó ''Escarlet me las pagaras'' y Elfman solo se quedo viendo como sus hermanas empezaban a ponerse rojas de ira cuando Natsu estaba a punto de sentarse

Mira y Lis ''Hoy duermes en la calle pulgoso'' dijeron sacando al dragón slayer de una patada ala calle

Natsu ''¿Qué hice'' justo cuando acabo de hablar la puerta se serró de golpe y el se sentó en un banco del parque y se encontró con Laxus

Laxus ''¿Como estas Natsu? Y ¿qué haces en la calle de noche?'' dijo sentándose al lado de el

Natsu ''Mira y Lis me echaron ala calle después de solo decirles que dormí junto a Erza eso es algo extraño no crees'' dijo mientras se apretaba mejor la bufanda

Laxus estaba algo preocupado pues no sentía nada por Mirajane pero quería que fuese su novia porque pensaba que si el era el mas fuerte mago de Fairy tail el debía tener la novia más fuerte y si un perro le ganaba el derecho de ser su novio lo iba a hacer quedar mal

Laxus ''¿Qué tal si asemos una apuesta flamitas?'' dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos

Natsu ''¿Qué clase de apuesta' 'dijo con curiosidad

Laxus ''Si mañana me ganas en una pelea mano a mano haré lo que tú me pidas y si yo gano no podrás dormir en la casa de los Strauss''

Natsu pensaba en todo lo que podía hacer Si Laxus fuera su sirviente pensaba en alquilarlo como sirviente personal por un día también que podía lavar los trastes de los Strauss por 2 semanas y podía lavar su ropa y la de todo el gremio

Natsu ''Esta bien te espero en el gremio a las 3:00'' dijo mientras se quedaba dormido en el banco del parque

Laxus pensaba ''Como es que me preocupe por pensar que este niño seria una competencia para mí pero bueno competencia es competencia '' y se levanto del banco y fue a su casa

2:48

Natsu llego al gremio temprano para decirles a todos de la pelea con Laxus pero 3 Niñas estaban muy preocupadas por el dragón slayer de fuego pero la mayoría del gremio pensaba que la pelea iba a ser una masacre para Natsu y Cana estaba asiendo las apuestas que estaban 97% Laxus y 3% a Natsu el estaba algo desanimado porque casi nadie le aposto a el pero se sentía feliz pues sabía bien quienes eran ese 3% que lo apoyaba

Natsu ''No puedo pelear con el estomago vacio'' dijo tomando una cajetilla de fósforos del bolsillo de Waka y corrió al bosque

Waka ''Devuelve eso mocoso los necesito'' dijo mientras corría detrás de Natsu pero todo el gremio se unió a la casería del dragón pues querían ver adonde corría con los fósforos

Natsu empezó a juntar montones de pasto seco en un montón gigantesco después tomo uno de los fósforos y los encendió después lo lanzo al montón de pasto seco le devolvió los fósforos a Waka todo el gremio empezó a preguntarse porque izo un pequeño incendio hasta que sus dudas fueron respondidas

Natsu ''Buen provecho'' cuando dijo eso todo el gremio observo como empezaba a absorber el fuego en su boca y a tragarlo

Mira ''Escupe eso es peligroso'' dijo poniendo a Natsu de cabeza

Natsu ''No agás eso no e acabado de comer '' dijo poniéndose de pie con un salto

Lis ''Como asiste eso es algo imposible que alguien coma fuego'' dijo mientras intentaba apagar el incendio

Natsu ''Los dragón slayers podemos comer la magia de nuestro elemento y eso nos recobra nuestra energía mágica'' dijo mientras acababa de comer el poco fuego que quedaba

Erza ''Eso es sorprendente pero ¿Solo puedes comer fuego?''

Natsu ''Solo espera la pelea y veras de lo que soy capaz'' dijo caminando devuelta al gremio

2:59

Todo el gremio estaba presente mientras Natsu estiraba sus brazos y Laxus se ponía los audífonos Cana ''La pelea entre Laxus el emperador del trueno y Natsu el devorador de flamas comienza en '' todo el gremio grito el mismo tiempo

3….

2….

1….

Makarov ''Empiecen''

Natsu corrió asía Laxus mientras envolvía sus puños en fuego y Laxus solo estuvo quieto hasta que Natsu desapareció de la vista de todos el apareció detrás de Laxus y grito **''Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego''** al impactar en la espalda de Laxus el se giro y le dio una patada envuelta de relámpagos a Natsu los dos se separaron por el golpe de ambos Natsu ''Eso es todo lo que tienes ni siquiera e empezado rayitos'' Laxus ''eso espero aliento de ceniza'' entonces reunió una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus puños y empezó a golpear a Natsu a una gran velocidad mientras el solo sonreía Natsu tenía el puño de Laxus en la mejilla y dijo ''Buen ataque me toca a mí'' entonces envolvió sus piernas en fuego y grito** ''Garra doble del dragón de fuego''** le dio una patada que lanzo por los aires a Laxus pero el en medio del aire grito **''Pulso relámpago''** **''Lanza del dragón del relámpago'' ** en su mano derecha había una lanza echa de electricidad y la otra estaba cargada de energía de relámpago Makarov ''Estas loco eso matara a Natsu'' pero era tarde la lanza y la ráfaga de relámpago cubrieron a Natsu todo el mundo cero los ojos Mira estaba muy asustada Erza estaba preocupada y Lisana estaba llorando Laxus ''No pudo haber sobrevivido a eso y si lo izo debe estar gravemente herido'' cuando se daba la vuelta escucho el sonido de alguien absorbiendo todo el gremio se quedo de ojos abiertos Natsu estaba comiendo los relámpagos que lo rodeaban las niñas estaban más que felices al ver que Natsu estaba ileso Natsu ''Gracias por la comida'' dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca Laxus ''eso es imposible como eres capaz de hacer eso'' dijo mientras daba unos pasos para atrás Natsu ''Soy un dragón slayer eso te debe dar una pista'' entonces en una mano estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de fuego y en la otra reunía electricidad y Grito** ´´Flama brillante de la tormenta del dragón'' **entonces junto sus 2 manos creando una gigantesca bola de energía pero esta empezó a disminuir su tamaño hasta que solo media el puño de Natsu el lanzo la pequeña bola de fuego y electricidad a una gran velocidad hacia Laxus el no fue lo suficiente mente rápido para esquivarla y al impactar provoco una gran explosión que mando a Laxus por varios edificios Todo el gremio e septo Erza se sorprendieron al ver que Natsu uso relámpagos para atacar

Makarov ''La pelea a acabado el Ganador es Natsu Dragnel'' dijo mientras intentaba levantar la mano de Natsu pero se electrocuto pues Natsu aun seguía cargado de energía

Mira, Lis y Erza estaba más que felices y corrieron a abrazar a Natsu el les devolvió el abrazo Cana con una gran tristeza les dio a cada una de ellas un saco repleto de gemas y ellas le dieron unas pocas a Natsu pero él fue directo con Laxus para levantarlo pero el

Laxus ''Tu ganas te puedes quedar con Mirajane y que quieres que haga'' pero el recibió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda

Natsu ''No digas estupideces esto no es por ver quién se queda con Mira además tengo planes para ti así que espero que estés preparado rayitos'' dijo mientras caminaba al gremio

Natsu al entrar todos lo felicitaron por su pelea con Laxus

Mira ''eres increíble Natsu-san ''ella no se dio cuenta lo que dijo hasta que fue demasiado tarde pero Natsu no se dio cuenta

Erza ''fue impresionante cachorrito dijo mientras acariciaba las orejas de Natsu'' esto izo que lis y Mira estuvieran celosas pero Lis jalo a Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla todo el gremio volteo a ver como Erza y Mira perseguían a Natsu y el No entendía porque lo perseguían pero todos se detuvieron al oír un grito

Makarov ''Natsu ven a mi oficina y solo tú'' dijo mientras daba un salto hacia su oficina

Natsu estaba algo confundido pero entro a la oficina y cero la puerta

Makarov ''Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte Natsu''

Natsu ''Bien '' dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco

Makarov ''¿Como obtuviste el relámpago y como fuiste capas de comerlo?''

Natsu ''Obtuve el relámpago cuando mi padre me abandono el me dejo la lacrima de el ultimo dragón emperador del relámpago y los dragón slayers podemos comer magia y eso recobre nuestra energía mágica

Makarov sentía la presencia de alguien pero no sabía de donde Natsu se acerco a Makarov y le dijo que si podía estirarse para abrir la puerta el acepto y al abrir la puerta cayeron al suelo Erza, Mira y Lis

Natsu ''No les han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar platicas ajenas'' dijo mientras les daba la mano

Mira ''cállate queremos respuestas también'' dijo enojada y sonrojada

Erza ''Bien siga preguntando Maestro'' dijo sentándose al lando de Natsu

Makarov ''¿Qué clase de entrenamiento te dio Ignel?''

Natsu ''EL entrenamiento fue muy duro solo dormía 1 hora diaria tenía solo 2 descansos para agua todos los días comía cada 2 semanas golpeaba y levantaba rocas gigantesca mientras trataba de meditar y cada día era diferente'' dijo mientras se levantaba

Makarov ''Bien puedes irte hasta luego hijo'' dijo mientras sacaba a las niñas también

Erza ''Democio me llevare a Natsu a una misión espero que no te moleste'' dijo tomando a Natsu de una mano y sacándole la lengua a Mira pero ella tomo la mano derecha de Natsu y dijo ''No toques a mi perro yo me lo llevare a una misión'' dijo mientras veía a Erza con sus ojos de demonio Pero sintieron que algo estaba mal cuando se dieron cuenta Natsu estaba siendo arrastrado del collar por Lis ''Nos vemos el que se duerme pierde nos vemos luego Mira Erza se lo traigo después'' dijo cruzando la puerta del gremio

Erza y Mira corrieron detrás de ella mientras todos los del gremio reían e septo una niña de cabello castaño que estaba dormida detrás de la vara

2 horas de jugar con Lis, Erza y Mira

1Hora de comer pasteles con Erza

1Hora de acompañar a las niñas a comprar ropa nueva con el dinero de las apuestas

3 Horas de hablar con ellas y a serlas sonreír pero siempre acababa golpeado por Mira por juntarse mucho a Erza o a Lis el llevo a Las hermanas a su casa y después llevo a Erza a Fairy Hills ella se despidió del con un beso en la mejilla el se puso la mano en la mejilla u noto un poco de pastel de fresa

Natsu '' es extraño porque ellas se comportan así no me acuerdo que ellas se comportaran así pero bueno creo que es muy tarde para ir a casa de Mira pero bueno el gremio esta cerca pasare la noche en el'' dijo caminando al gremio

Cuando entro al gremio estaba todo apagado entonces escucho un grito en la cocina corrió haber que pasa va y vio a Cana huyendo de un pequeño ratón Natsu tomo al ratón y lo saco del gremio

Cana ''Gracias Natsu eres muy bueno'' dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu

Natsu ''Por favor no me trate como perro sino es molestia'' dijo con su cola decaída

Cana ''Lo siento que haces aquí es muy tarde para tomar un trabajo ''

Natsu ''pensé que podía dormir aquí esta noche y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?''

Cana ''Me quede dormida en la cocina y nadie se dio cuenta que estaba allí''

Natsu ''Quieres que te lleve a casa'' dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Cana

Cana ''No puedo irme '' dijo con la cabeza abajo

Natsu ''Porque '' dijo mientras veía a Cana

Cana ''tengo miedo a la oscuridad y no quiero tener miedo''

Natsu ''Descuida estaré ahí para defenderte cada vez que me necesites'' dijo abrasando a cana con un brazo ella estaba sonrojada y veía los ojos obsidiana de Natsu todo el viaje

Cana ''Hasta mañana Natsu y toma tu premio por ser amable'' después le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al edificio

Natsu ''¿Qué pasa aun tengo pastel?'' dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla de nuevo caminando asía el gremio pero se desmallo a mitad del camino en medio del camino


	5. Capitulo 5 Happy y el festival

**Hola este capitulo espor la época hoy es noche buena y ago este capitulo para celebrar la fecha**

Capitulo 5 Happy y El festival navideño

20 diciembre

Natsu y Lis estaban jugando en la nieve mientras se adentraban en el bosque Natsu pensaba '' Debí encontrar a Happy hace mucho tiempo debe estar solo debo buscarlo este es el bosque donde lo encontré'' los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por una bola de nieve de Lisana

Lis ''Natsu no te distraigas ''dijo mientras le lanzaba muchas bolas de nieve Natsu se cubrió detrás de un árbol pero las bolas de nieve eran tan fuertes que hacían vibrar al árbol pero cuando Natsu tenía una bola de nieve lista para ser lanzada un gran bulto blanco callo en su cabeza

Natsu ''¿Qué me golpeo?'' dijo sobándose la cabeza

Lis ''parece un huevo pero ¿qué son estas marcas? '' dijo mientras levantaba el gigantesco huevo

Natsu identifico el huevo al instante era happy el tomo el huevo y empezó a abrasarlo y besarlo

Lis ''¿Por qué haces eso? es solo un huevo ¿Qué tal si lo cuidamos como si llo fura la mamá y tu el papá?'' dijo algo sonrojada

Natsu ''eso era lo que estaba pensando pero debemos ir al gremio'' dijo atando su bufanda al huevo mientras lis lo tomaba de un lado Natsu lo tomaba del otro para llegar al gremio

En el gremio Grey estaba comiendo un helado Erza un pastel Mira y Cana bebían chocolate caliente y Laxus y los adultos estaban tomando cerveza pero fueron interrumpidos al ver a Natsu y Lis entraban al gremio

Mira ''como les fue en el bosque y ¿Qué asen con ese huevo y donde encontraron uno tan grande'' dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate

Lis ''lo encontramos en el bosque y lo cuidaremos y será el hijo mío y de Natsu'' dijo mientras abrasaba a Natsu pero en el mismo momento que Lis abraso a Natsu un martillo golpeo la cara de Natsu dejándolo inconsciente

Mira ''Gracias roja yo hubiera roto las puertas si lo golpeaba'' dijo mientras chocaba las manos con Erza

Lis ''¿Natsu estas bien?'' dijo mientras intentaba levantaba al pobre dragón slayer pero Lis soltó a Natsu pues Makarov salió de su oficina y grito

Makarov ''HOY HIJOS MIOS DEBEMOS EMPESAR A PREPARAR EL GRAN FESTIVAL DE NAVIDAD''

Todos e septo Natsu que estaba inconsciente mientras abrasaba el huevo ''a la orden maestro''

Makarov ''Los trabajos están divididos en el cartel de la puerta de mi oficina así que a trabajar''

Todo el mundo fue a ver los trabajos que le tocaron Elfaman , Waka y Macao debían adornar el gremio Mira, Cana y Lis debían estar en un concurso de belleza junto a otras Mujeres pues la mayora de los hombres lo pidieron Laxus y los demás debían hacer el desfile y el espectáculo a Natsu y Erza les toco hacer un espectáculo en equipo las demás solo maldecían mental mente a Erza pero Natsu había despertado desde que Makarov grito y solo se quedo pensando y le entrego el huevo a Lis

Natsu ''Tengo una idea sígueme'' dijo mientras jalaba a Erza fuera del gremio

Mira pensando ''Esa Roja me las pagara''

Lis pesando ''Natsu dormirá en la nieve hoy por dejarme sola con el niño''

Cana pensando ''Cuando vuelva voy a hacerlo gritar como una niñita''

Natsu y Erza estaban en un bosque alejado de la ciudad

Erza ''¿Porque me trajiste aquí? '' dijo con un poco de curiosidad

Natsu ''aquí practicaremos nuestro acto '' dijo mientras caminaba asía Erza

Erz a ''¿Qué vamos a hacer?'' dijo algo sonrojada

Natsu ''¿Qué tal un baile?'' dijo tomando a Erza en posición de vals

Erza ''No sé cómo se baila'' dijo algo sonrojada

Natsu ''Solo sigue tu instinto'' dijo mientras empezaba a bailar con Erza ella se equivocaba en unas ocasiones pero ella al final del día había aprendido a bailar

Erza ''Solo con bailar no creo que se pueda considerar un espectáculo'' dijo mientras seguía bailando

Natsu solo sonrió y dijo ''Que tal si calentamos esto''

Erza estaba muy sonrojada ''¿Qué quieres decir con calentar?''

Natsu ''¿Tienes una armadura aprueba de fuego?'' dijo dejando de bailar

Erza ''Si pero para que quieres saber'' dijo reequipándose su armadura de la emperatriz de llamas pero esta era mas primitiva solo eran unos pantalones con llamas y una camisa roja y tenía el cabello suelto

Natsu ''Esa armadura es algo para el ensayo pero debemos diseñarla para el vals '' dijo mientras volvía a bailar con Erza pero estabas cada paso que daban empezaba a crear figuras de fuego era algo impresionante parecía que las llamas bailaran a su alrededor

Erza ''esto es increíble '' dijo mientras veía el fuego bailar a su alrededor

3 Horas de ensayar el baile para que cada flama estuviera en posición

Erza ''¿Cómo podemos llamarle a esto?'' dijo mientras se sentaba

Natsu ''Eso no lo había pensado'' dijo sentándose al lado de Erza

Erza algo sonrojada ''¿Qué tal la domadora del dragón?''

Natsu ''eso suena genial porque no lo pensé'' dijo mientras levantaba a Erza

Cuando volvieron al gremio esto paso

Natsu abrió la puerta y vio que todo el mundo rodeaba el huevo

Lis ''Natsu el huevo se movió'' Natsu se acercaba a el huevo y cuando lo toco una gran luz blanca empezó a brillar y al dejar de brillar Un pequeño gato azul con 2 alas de pájaro se coloco en la cabeza de Natsu

Todo el mundo ''KAWAIIIIII'' Dijeron mientras veían a Natsu tomar al gato en sus manos y abrasarlo

Mira ''No es irónico eres un perro y tu hijo un gato'' dijo tomando a happy y taparlo con una cobija blanca

Lis ''Mira dame a mi bebe'' dijo mientras intentaba tomar al gato que estaba en las manos de Mira

Mira ''Este gato también es mío así que déjame verlo'' dijo mientras intentaba alejar a Lis pero el gato salió volando asía Cana y se acostó en su regazo y ella acaricio al gato

Erza ''¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?'' dijo mientras caminaba asía Natsu

Natsu 'Lo voy a llamar happy'' dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Cana y acariciaba la cabeza de happy

Erza ''¿Cuál es el motivo?''

Natsu '' solo mira al gremio todos están felices hasta Laxus tiene una sonrisa''

Happy ''Mamá'' dijo mientras abrazaba a Cana todo el mundo se quedo en shock sobre todo Lis pero Natsu abraso a Cana y dijo ''Es un niño '' y abraso a Cana asiéndola sonrojarse

Erza y Mira tomaron a Natsu de la pierna y lo sacaron del gremio y Lis tomo a happy y el repitió la palabra mamá y ella se sentía muy feliz mientras tanto todos salieron a ver como Natsu esquivaba espadas y rayos de energía obscura

Natsu ''¿Por qué hacen esto? Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol pero este se partió a la mitad por una espada de Erza

Mira ''Quien lo golpee mas fuerte ganara un pastel que te parece'' dijo mientras se volvía a su forma Satán pero tenía menos maquillaje negro

Erza ''Suena bien'' dijo invocando su armadura de la emperatriz de llamas y lanzándose las 2 a Natsu que esquivo todos sus ataques sin problemas hasta que ellas empataron al darle una patada en el estomago al mismo tiempo

Después de 4 días de practicar el baile Erza había echo un vestido largo para la ocasión era rojo con naranja tenia detalles en oro y el pelo lo tenía unas coletas y usaba zapatos rojos con detalles negros Natsu por su parte tenía un smoking de color rojo con detalles como escamas y tenia zapatos negros Mira, Lis y Cana dejaron en secreto sus acto para el concurso

Makarov ''Bien venidos al festival de Navidad y diviértanse hijos'' dijo mientras todo el gremio salía de la sala e septo Natsu, Erza, Cana, Mira, Happy y Lis que se quedaron a preparar su acto

2Horas de practica

Lis ''Nos vamos Natsu me llevare a happy así que despídete'' dijo mientras happy se colocaba en la cabeza de Lis

Natsu ''Cuídense espero que les vaya bien en el concurso '' dijo dándoles un abraso a cada una de ellas y se despidió de happy dándole un pescado de su tamaño

Happy ''eres el mejor Natsu'' dijo mientras abrasaba su pescado

Mira ''te veo luego Natsu cuídate perrito '' dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo al festival

Erza ''Vamos Natsu este es el ultimo ensayo'' dijo mientras ella y Natsu salían del gremio asía el bosque donde practicaban y antes de empezar a bailar Natsu le dijo ''Esto es algo que esperaba darte para Navidad pero esto es una ocasión especial'' saco de su bolsillo un collar de oro con un diamante rosa en medio y tenia Grabado Erza ella se sonrojo al oír a Natsu y se impresiono al ver su regalo

Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento Natsu y Erza se quedaron dormidos al despertar Erza vio a Natsu atrás de ella y ella está sentada en el regazo de Natsu ella se sonrojo pero no quería despertar a Natsu pero fue en vano pues al tratar de pararse se cayó en la cara de Natsu despertándolo al momento y sintió el aliento de Natsu en su entrepierna y ella lo golpeo

Natsu ''¿Qué hice esta vez? Dijo sobándose la Nariz

Erza ''No no hiciste nada lo ciento'' dijo completamente sonrojada al pensar lo bien que se sentía el aliento de Natsu

Natsu ''Debemos ir a ver a las demás ellas aun deben estarse preparando '' después el y Erza llegaron al gremio y Vieron a Una Lis muy nerviosa una Cana indecisa por que vestido ponerse y Una Mirajane que se maquillaba como si no hubiera un mañana Natsu se acerco a lis y le pregunto

Natsu ''¿Qué pasa porque todas están así de extrañas?''

Lis ''El premio es de 1 millón de joyas y un terreno en las afueras del pueblo todas quieren el premio y por eso actúan como locas''

Natsu ''Las ayudare dejen todo el mis manos'' después grito ''Laxus es hora de cumplir tu apuesta'' pocos segundos después llego Laxus envuelto de electricidad

Laxus ''¿Qué quieres que haga?''

Natsu' 'Tráeme todo lo que esté en esta lista'' Natsu tomo un papel del suelo y empezó a escribir y cuando se lo dio a Laxus al igual que llego se fue

Lis ''¿Qué dice ese papel?'' dijo aun con tono nervioso

Natsu ''Lo que necesito para ayudarlas y ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa''

Lis ''Es que yo bueno es que es que ''dijo aun nerviosa

Erza ''déjame adivinar tienes miedo'' dijo mientras tomaba a happy que estaba dormido del mostrador y el se ponía en los brazos de Erza

Natsu ''Deja que yo te ayude ¿Por qué estas preocupada?''

Lis ''Es que mira a las demás ellas ya tienen pechos y yo soy todavía plana'' dijo algo triste pues era en parte verdad

Natsu '' descuida solo falta te falta crecer'' y pensó ''si supieras que los pechos es lo último de lo que te preocuparas cuando crezcas''

Natsu'' solo necesitas un poco de presentación'' entonces con una velocidad de relámpago Laxus apareció con 3 bolsas repletas de ropa y dijo Laxus ''Esto es tortura casi me quedo sin dinero por culpa de tus novias'' después salió del gremio

Lis ´´Dime ¿Qué necesito para ganar más puntos? Y ¿Qué hay en las bolsas?''

Natsu ''ya te dije que hay en la bolsa y solo necesitas un poco de tu magia de Take over en forma tigresa'' dijo mientras sacaba un vestido negro con encaje Lis había usado su magia y tenia unas orejas de gato y sus mano eran patitas de gato Natsu con su velocidad de relámpago desvistió y vistió a Lis en segundos y combinaba perfectamente el vestido con las orejas

Natsu ''Bien estas lista solo ensaya tu acto y será suficiente

Mira ''¿Qué opinas Natsu?'' ella estaba tan maquillada que se le caía un poco de polvo que tenia puesto esto asusto a Erza y Lis asiéndolas camina para atrás y cubrirse detrás de Natsu

Natsu ''No necesitas maquillarte para ser hermosa tu ya eres hermosa y el maquillaje tapa tu belleza '' dijo quitándole el maquillaje y quitándole la ropa que era la de todos los días y poniéndole un vestido blanco

Mira ''Le falta algo al vestido'' dijo observando el vestido

Natsu tomo un envase de pintura Negra y dijo ''Eso pensé que dirías'' entonces en un abrir y serrar de ojos Natsu había echo pequeños de talles en all vestido el vestido se había vuelto mitad Negro mitad Blanco era algo impresionante pues Natsu era muy bueno con los vestidos

Cana ´´Natsu ayúdame no se qué vestido elegir y no e empezado a arreglar mi cabello'' dijo con lagrimas estilo anime

Natsu ''Descuida solo cierra los ojos y alza las manos'' ella izo caso y sintió una brisa de aire por 5 segundos

Natsu ''abre los ojos y dime si te gusto '' cuando Cana abrió los ojos vio que tenia un vestido azul con detalles dorados tenía una pequeña bolsa para cartas del lado derecho el cabello estaba suelto y peinado pero tenía una pequeña tiara de plata en la cabeza

Natsu ''¿Te gusto?''

Cana ''No me gusto me encanto eres el mejor y mi cabello esta mas que fantástico'' dijo dándole muchos besos a Natsu en la mejilla

Erza tomo a Natsu de su collar y lo jalo con toda su fuerza y sacándolo de el gremio

En el concurso de belleza muchas participantes pasaron pero era turno de Mira ella uso su magia de Take over para transformarse en demonio con una ropa muy pequeña y reveladora ella uso su magia demoniaca para demostrar su poder al destruir una roca gigante eso le dio muchos aplausos

Después siguió cana ella saco 6 cartas de la funda que Natsu le dio ella lanzo las 6 y una gran cantidad de energía empezó a rodearla pero al final la energía escribió Fairy tail en el aire

Era turno de Lis ella uso su Take over de tigresa ella empezó a jugar con bolas de estambre lo que empezó a encantar a todos y algunas personas soltaban un ligero ''Ha que linda se ve''

Después de las votaciones el presentador dijo ''estas son las posiciones y los premios que obtuvieron en tercer lugar esta Mirajane su fuerza y belleza le dan esta posición y el premio su es 500000 jemas en segundo lugar esta Cana ella obtuvo esta posición por su carisma y control de magia su premio son 600000 jemas y un collar de zafiro y En primer lugar esta Lisana ella gano este primer lugar por su lindura y cariño ella gana un millón de jemas y un terreno alas afueras de magnolia ¿Qué será lo que agás con tus premios? '' dijo poniendo el micrófono enfrente de ella

Lis ''Voy a darle el terreno a mi mejor amigo Natsu Dragnel y le daré 20000 joyas para que construya su casa y la adorne y guardare lo demás para mí y mis hermanos''

Presentador ''Eso si es una amiga asique hasta la próxima y sigan con el desfile que esta apunto de comenzar'' dijo señalando el desfile

El desfile era hecho por fairy tail cada uno de los magos asía su propio espectáculo pero el que más destaco fue el de Natsu y Erza ellos empezaron dando pequeños pasos de baile y sacar pequeñas flamas y después dieron pasos más animados y las flamas empezaron a crecer y empezaron a bailar a su alrededor cada paso era una nueva flama y cádavas mas viva el vestido de Erza era perfecto en conjunto con el smoking naranja de Natsu el estaba más que feliz por lo que se notaba en su sonrisa el final del baile Natsu tomo a Erza de la cintura y la abrazo en ese momento un gran dragón echo de fuego se formo atrás de ellos

Un sujeto random ''es tan bello el amor joven'' eso izo que las 3 niñas ardieran en ira

Al acabar el festival Natsu y Erza estaban ablando y comiendo un pastel de fresa ella se acurruco en Natsu Erza pensaba '''Mira es muy afortunada de haberlo encontrado y estar con él es extraño porque siempre que esta con ella o Lis me siento extraña pero que más da él está aquí con migo y eso es lo que importa'' Natsu en sus pensamientos ''No debo dejar de entrenar happy esta con migo ahora eso me da un motivo más para a serme más fuerte desde mañana entrenare mas fuerte todos los días sin descanso hasta que pueda liberar a Zeref y vencer a su maestro''

Mira , Cana y Lis llegaban al gremio y vieron a Erza acurrucarse en Natsu

Mira ''Veo que estas muy cómodo pulgoso '' dijo con una mirada de demonio al ver a Natsu el se levanto de golpe y empezó a caminar asía atrás por miedo pero algo lo detuvo era Cana que sostenía 2 cartas en cada mano y dijo ''Tu destino es sentir dolor'' dijo con una mirada de ira

Lis ''No le hagan Nada'' y se puso en medio de el y las demás

Mira ''bien pero no podrá dormir en casa hoy'' dijo mientras se alejaba

Cana ''Bien pero mañana me lo llevare a una misión'' dijo caminando a Fairy Hills Erza vio todo lo que paso y se acerco a Natsu le dijo a Lis que happy estaba en la sala del gremio ella salió corriendo por su hijo adoptivo Erza aprovecho ese momento y le dio un beso a Natsu en la mejilla y dijo ''Gracias por el baile y el pastel te prometo que te lo pagare'' dio mientras caminaba asía Fairy Hills con la armadura de emperatriz del fuego

Lis ''Felis Navidad Natsu'' dijo dándole las escrituras que gano en el concurso

Natsu ''Felis Navidad Lis '' dijo dándole un collar de oro con un corazón de oro y al abrirlo abia una foto de todo el gremio y un pequeño happy en una esquina

Lis ''Gracias '' dijo dándole un abraso a Natsu

Natsu ''Es pero que te guste y dale esto a Mira devo ir a ver mi nuevo hogar'' dijo mientras le daba un paquete negro con un moño plateado y poco después se fue caminando con happy alas afueras de Magnolia pero antes se colaron en Fairy Hills y dejaron una pulsera de oro en la mesa de Noche de Cana que estaba dormida la pulsera tenia escrito_ Tienes mi futuro en tus manos_

Pero en casa de los Strauss Mira espero a que sus hermanos se durmieran para abrir su regalo era un anillo de oro con un diamante y una nota que decía _Un demonio que esconde el mas bello angel_ ella tomo el anillo y pensó en el momento que conoció a Natsu y se sentía feliz de solo recordar los momentos que abia padado con ella

Mientras tando en el bosque de Natsu

Natsu ''Esto es genial tengo un bosque completo para mi pero debere aser una casa lo antes pocible'' se dijo a si mismo

Happy ''Haye sir'' dijo colocándose en la cabeza de Natsu

Happy ''¿Por qué tengo 4 mamás?'' dijo algo confundido

Natsu ''Happy te lo explicare cuando crezcas'' dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Happy''¿Natsu eres un golfo?'' dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Natsu ''No y a dormir Happy '' Dijo con tono enojado y jalando a happy para acostarse en un árbol

**Lo siento por subir tarde este capítulo pero mi computadora es muy mala pero bueno al me**

* * *

><p><strong>nos esta el capitulo y en el siguiente capítulo Natsu tendrá 14 Años y por intentar salvar a Lis perderá a alguien muy importante para el y cambiara un poco su futuro perderá su lado mitad pero y tendrá una reunión familiar para entrenar por 2 años lo que tardaría en 20 ademas que en aparecerá Virgo y Aries en la historia y Natsu aprenderá y mejorara distintas magias<strong>


	6. Noticia

**Bien deje una encuesta en mi perfil y voten que pareja les gustarías más y eso es todo por el momento pero también pueden pedirme alguna otra Chica y quiero decir que Meredy y Wendy estarán en el harem por petición de una amiga y esperen tan solo un poco más que estoy a punto de acabar el siguiente capítulo así que tranquilos**


End file.
